Saving the Future
by kendog52361
Summary: Character Death, Sometimes to save the Future, you have to make sacrifices in the past


Disclaimer: I don't anything except a little of the plot.

Captain Jonathon Archer, Sub-Commander T'Pol, Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker, III, Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, and Ensign Hoshi Sato were pinned down under intense from fire from an unknown enemy. As Archer was trying to figure a way out of it, he heard Trip curse.

"Damn it, it isn't enough that the Dominion is decimating the Federation, the almighty Founders decide to time travel to kill my charge. I swear, when I get back, the first thing I'm going to do is march into Admiral Ross' office and deck him. Screw regs, I'm good, but even I can't take on ten Jem'Hadar by myself. I get killed, timeline gets screwed, I ask them for help and they get screwed with the timeline. I swear I never should have entered Black Ops. The really sad part is that it's SNAFU. Oh well, screw the Temporal Prime Directive. I'm calling for help."

As Trip was ranting to himself, he didn't notice the other crew members looking at him like he was crazy.

T'Pol knew that humans were extremely emotional, but Tri…Commander Tucker was showing signs of delusions. She knew that he was delusional because the Vulcan Science Directorate has determined that Time Travel is not possible. There is one thing that is curious, though, what does "SNAFU" mean? "Captain Archer, what does SNAFU mean?"

She was confused when the crewmembers began blushing. "Aw, it means, Situation Normal, All Fucked Up," Reed replied taking pity on her for her confusion.

When she turned back to look at Trip, no Commander Tucker, she heard him say, "they're charging."

He opened fire with his weapon set to kill, the rest of away team joining in. She soon heard a whine-like sound and saw the aliens being shot from behind by a mix of humans, Vulcans, Klingons, and Romulans. She saw one of the Aliens aim at Captain Archer and fire before she could react. The alien was cut down immediately as she heard Archer yell, "Trip!" She turned and felt her heart stop. Trip was laying on the ground with a massive wound that was pouring out blood. She hurried over and got there at the same time as a Romulan, but to her surprise, the Romulan was trying to treat him. When the Romulan looked up, she new it was bad. The Romulan turned to the rest of her companions and said, "he is not going to make it."

T'Pol felt tears coming to her eyes as she felt her heart break with those words and realized that she was in love with him. One of the humans crouched beside him as he began coughing up blood. Trip gasped out, "Number One, take command. Send my letter. Get my people home. Captain Jonathan Archer, it has been a pleasure to know some of the most famous people in history. T'Pol, what I said about Vulcans, sorry. My best friend is a Vulcan. Also, even though I shouldn't have, I fell in love with someone from the 22nd Century. Good-bye T'Pol, I love yo…" Captain Charles Tucker, Starfleet Special Operations, and assigned to protect Captain Jonathon Archer from the 22nd Century was dead.

200 Some Odd Years Later

"Trip, I don't know what to say. I brought my family and the descendants from the Enterprise Crew. Now that I know that you were prevented by the Temporal Prime Directive to express your feelings for me, I understand why you always provoked me into arguments. I have some good news for you; the Dominion War is officially over. When your body was brought back to the 24th Century for burial, Starfleet Command was able to find me, but I declined attending. I wanted to wait for when I could tell you that the Dominion had been defeated. It turns out that the Jem'Hadar that killed you and attacked us were a last ditched attempt to win the war. I should have died years ago, but I swore to myself that I would wait until the war was over. Good-bye, my love, may you enjoy your eternal rest.

As T'Pol dropped to the ground dead and her family and friends rushed over, a reunion was taking place.

In Heaven or whatever you want to call it, Charles Tucker and the rest of the Enterprise Command Crew met her with smiles as Charles Tucker hugged and kissed her as they welcomed her home.


End file.
